


Good Boy

by TyrannyRat



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Darkiplier is not actually a real person, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sean is referred to as Jack in this, Shameless Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannyRat/pseuds/TyrannyRat
Summary: "Dark tensed at the sudden feeling heat and moisture surrounding him. He let go of Jack’s collar so he could push his fingers through Jack’s tuft of green hair. Jack made a soft noise of pleasure in response, sending enjoyable vibrations through Dark’s cock."
In which Jack gives Dark a blowjob.





	

The room was cast in shadows, the only source of light being the dim glow from Jack’s computer screen. Dark sat in the desk chair, his legs splayed apart, with Jack was kneeling between them. They had both shed their clothes. The only thing Jack wore was a thick collar fastened around his neck. The leather pressed against his skin, it’s edges digging in every time Jack swallowed. Dark cupped Jack’s cheek, seemingly a tender move but the illusion was slightly ruined by Dark’s impish smirk. Dark let his fingers trail down Jack’s face and neck, hooking one in the cold, metal ring of Jack’s collar. He used it to tug Jack closer to him, and subsequently, his erection, which now bobbed mere centimeters away from Jack’s face. “You know what to do.” Dark’s low voice broke the silence in the darkened room. On cue, Jack wrapped his hand around the base of Dark’s cock. Dark grit his teeth, more in anticipation for what was about to come next, than from the sensation of Jack’s hand. Obsidian eyes watched carefully as Jack leaned forward. Dark hissed in pleasure as Jack licked a wet stripe up the underside of the other’s cock before wrapping his lips around Dark’s head. Dark tensed at the sudden feeling heat and moisture surrounding him. He let go of Jack’s collar so he could push his fingers through Jack’s tuft of green hair. Jack made a soft noise of pleasure in response, sending enjoyable vibrations through Dark’s cock.

Seeing the look of concentration on Jack’s face, crease in his brow, as he sucked Dark off was almost as good as the blowjob itself. Dark wasn’t very expressive himself. He enjoyed seeing the emotions on other people’s faces, preferably negative, but Jack was his special exception. Jack’s tongue swirled around Dark’s shaft, creating sparks of pleasure that shot up his spine and rippled out through his entire body. Jack pressed forward, sucking harder and taking more of Dark’s cock into his mouth. The feeling of Jack’s lips slipping over Dark’s dick left him slightly breathless, but Jack was hardly going fast enough for Dark. With an impatient growl, Dark curled his fingers in Jack’s hair and jerked his head closer. Dark’s cock slipped into Jack’s throat. Dark figured it must’ve taken Jack by surprised because the hands resting on Dark’s thighs clenched, fingers digging slightly into flesh. “That’s it,” Dark purred, low voice even huskier with lust. Dark stroked Jack’s hair encouragingly. “Just like that, baby boy.” Dark grinned as Jack relaxed again, as was Dark’s intention when he had spoken. Jack always did like the pet names, even if they were slightly ridiculous. He liked the romance and the cutesy affection and all the things Dark wasn’t very good at. Sometimes Dark wondered what Jack even saw in him. Maybe Jack just liked the sex. Dark would be okay with that. He was at least good at that.

The familiar feeling of an approaching climax building in the pit of Dark’s stomach. He let out a low moan and pressed up into Jack’s mouth. Every time they did this, Dark found himself facing a dilemma. There were few things as satisfying as feeling Jack swallow around Dark as he climaxed, seeing Jack’s nose scrunch up in slight distaste. One of those things, however, was covering Jack’s pretty face with his seed. There was just something about soiling something pure and innocent that sent shivers down Dark’s spine. Before Dark could decide properly, his orgasm hit, crashing through him in waves. He grunted, hips bucking forward, as he spilled himself down Jack’s throat. In an attempt to compromise, Dark pulled out of Jack’s mouth, and smeared the last bead of cum on his tip over Jack’s lips, grinning at the somewhat flustered expression on his face. The sudden cool air on Dark’s cock made him shiver but it didn’t take long to adjust to the temperature change. For a moment, the only sound in the room was Dark’s heavy breathing and the low, steady hum of Jack’s computer. Then Jack’s voice broke the silence.

“How about a warning next time you want to choke me with your dick?” Jack sounded slightly annoyed but Dark could tell he was more amused than angry.

“Mmm, sorry.” Dark said, a smile stretching across his face that it made it very clear that he wasn’t sorry at all. Jack rolled his eyes. Dark reached down to haul Jack up to his feet before pulling him onto his lap. While Dark’s erection was wilting, Jack’s was still completely alert. Dark could feel it pressing into his stomach as he dragged Jack down by his collar for an open-mouthed kiss. Dark could taste himself, slightly salty, on Jack’s tongue and mouth, but he didn’t mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Dark saw Jack’s hand going for his cock. His inky eyes flashed mischievously in the faint light of the room and he caught Jack’s wrist before it reached its destination. Jack made a frustrated noise in his throat, forced to seek relief by rubbing himself against Dark’s thigh.

“Asshole.” Jack pulled back slightly to grumble against Dark’s mouth. Dark chuckled low and deep and he felt Jack shiver against him.

“I can’t help it. You look cute when you’re desperate.” Dark nipped lightly at Jack’s jaw, causing Jack’s breath hitch in his throat. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed, biting his lower lip. He ground himself harder against Dark, fingers digging into Dark’s hips again, both to steady himself and gain leverage. Dark leaned forward so he could suck a hickey into Jack’s skin, just below his ear. Jack’s back arched suddenly and he let out a loud moan as he emptied himself onto Dark’s lap with a shudder. After a slight pause while Jack caught his breath, Jack scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck, resting his chin on the top of Dark’s head. “Aren’t you going to clean up your mess?” Dark asked, slightly disgruntled at the sticky feeling on his skin.

“In a bit.” Jack mumbled. Dark huffed, but gave no further complaints. Dark wasn’t the type to cuddle afterwards. He wasn’t the type to cuddle at all. Jack was always the exception, though. Dark wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and rested his head against Jack’s chest, listening to the thrum of the computer, and Jack’s steady, slow breathing.


End file.
